Exceptional
by The Prince of Awesomeness
Summary: When the Giants are finally defeated, and Gaea brought to desolation, everyone assumes everything's fine. However, when jealousy strikes a hole through Percy's heart, who will he fall on?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about how Percy is soooo modest and humble. He'll get cheated on and go into a depression and will gain ultimate powers to save the world. He'll get wings and buff and everyone knows Zeus is going to be a jerk about this, and to keep Percy on the down-low in the hunt with Artemis, who will fall in love with him-**

**Oh, wait; am I beating a dead horse? Sorry, let's flip the record, and bring back originality. **

**Starting at the final battle of the giants.**

**Percy **

Wiping away a bead of sweat, I turned back toward Polybotes, I saw him being blasted by Poseidon. This was crazy. Here we were fighting a guy who I had already killed but had been brought back by Gaea. She had raised all of her sons for this battle. And unfortunately, they all came back with a vengeance.

Take Polybotes for example. He's brought forth more snakes then we could handle, and poisoned all the water in sight. It was a battle of strength, which a giant tended to have a lot more of. Looking around, the battle scenario wasn't much better with the others.

Ephialtes and Otis were actually at a standstill with the Mr. D, who would entangle their feet and jab at them with a spear. He finally stopped and called on Jason, who was nearby, fighting with Jupiter against Porphyrion. Jason turned, knowing what to do, and blasted the duo with a big jolt of electricity before Dionysus speared them both to death.

I turned back to Polybotes, who had his staff clashed with dad's trident. Dad blasted his staff in half before impaling Polybotes. I ran towards the scenario, dodging around acid-spitting snakes, and made a mighty leap with riptide, impaling the side of the giant's abdomen, surely piercing his heart. His eyes grew gold before disintegrating into a pile of golden dust.

The battle with Porphyrion had turned around, as Mr. D had started helping and subdued the Giant King long enough for both Jupiter and Jason to deal killing blows.

Hades, Nico (the Parthenos having been erected at Camp Half-Blood, and peace having been restored), and Hazel all sat to the side, catching their breath. It was pretty easy, but very draining, their strategy was. Shadow-traveling to Alcyoneus's shadow and stabbing from behind. Their eyes met our gaze, a mutual agreement settling before we charged the other giants.

Enceladus didn't stand a chance. It was a battle of wits between him and two of the biggest masterminds I have ever seen. Athena used a bow, which I wasn't expecting, but it did the trick, for Annabeth could just slip on her Yankee's hat and come from behind. The giant was in dire conditions, trying to find which way to attack. He swung his spear around trying to hit something, but he just couldn't find her.

It came too quickly for anyone to do anything about it.

As the explosion cleared, Enceladus was on the ground in a pool of ichor, before disappearing. We looked around to find Jupiter with his master bolt aimed in the direction of the fallen giant.

"Way to go, dad!" Jason said before charging towards the rest of the battle, closely followed by us. Jupiter stood smugly there for a moment before gaining his senses and following.

**Artemis**

Gration wasn't the problem. His shield was.

He had a gigantic piece of infused metals of all earthen sorts, and my arrows just weren't getting through. If I got close enough to use my knives, he would surely incapacitate me.

Out of nowhere, a gigantic beam flies into Gration's shield and shatters it. I look back to see Poseidon's trident smoking in my direction. I give a nod of appreciation before sending a tri-shot into the dazed giant's chest. Needing a demigod's help, I searched around, but could only find Percy.

_Fine, the boy will have to do._

"Percy! I require assistance!" I shouted over the sounds of the battlefield. He looked my way, and nodded before sprinting towards me. Right when it looked like we might collide, he made a massive jump over me, before landing with an impaling strike to Gration.

With that threat out of the way, I examined the battlefield. Ares had just impaled Damasen before a gigantic dragon, Frank, pounced the giant and swung him high in the air, before morphing back into human and joining his father. Ares pounded his fist into the earth, causing a huge spike to form where Damasen would land. In the end, inevitably, the giant met his fate.

Clytius was on fire. Literally.

He was scorched all over and his hair was still ablaze. He swung a broadsword wildly, seemingly horribly inaccurate. Then it happened.

The sword swung in just the right way, and amputated the right arm of the Valdez boy- Leo, who was trying to take on the giant.

A bellow of pure rage came from Hephaestus, who was taking a breather after beating Mimas. The engineer pulled out a crossbow and fired it at Clytius, where the bullet stuck for a few moments before blowing Clytius back several hundred feet. Hephaestus then pulled out another contraption, before pressing a button.

Now I've heard about vacuum cleaners, but have never had purpose for them, living in nature. But if there was a contest to see who had the best vacuum, Hephaestus would win by a landslide.

Somehow, through the distance, the god of the forge drew Clytius closer, before demanding Hazel, who was closest, to kill him.

"With pleasure," she said before decapitating the giant. From there, the battle met a quick end.

The only two giants left crumbled under the combined forces of everybody there, except for Leo.

We rushed over to the fallen demigod, whose blood was flooding from his arm. Hephaestus had bandaged the arm well, but even the bandages got soaked.

"Dad, tell me I'm going to make it," Leo said before shivering in pain.

"Of course you are, son. APOLLO!" Hephaestus ordered. My brother was let through before sitting down next to Leo. He began to murmur something in Ancient Greek. Before long, Leo began to look better and the blood seemed to stop flowing.

"Now, I can't get your arm back, but I did heal it," my brother said with a seriousness he very seldom reaches, "Now get some rest."

Leo didn't need any more incentive and nodded off.

**Percy**

Something was off. That had been way too easy. Where was Gaea?

That question was answered shortly, for the ground started to shake. I thought I heard the bushes rustling, but it was _her_ talking.

_You have done well. But do tell me. How do you expect to beat me?_ Gaea's voice sounded clear now, like she had woken up.

_How do you expect to beat what is all around you? _At this point, earthy tendrils shot out and began to wrap around everyone. We tried to resist, but they were too strong.

_Do you wish to put me back to sleep?! Not even with all of Hecate's sleeping potions, could you do this! I am unstoppable, with no greater power than I!_

At this point, the grip of the earth began to tighten. I thought about how this would end. I thought about my dreams of living with Annabeth in New Rome. I thought about Gaea's final words…

'_No greater power than I'….._

_That's it!_

It was stupid, no doubt. Downright hopeless, but I had to try, or all efforts will have been in vain.

_CHAOS! _I mentally shouted out. I had heard of the dark place below Nyx's lair. The pit below the pit. The maker of all.

_Chaos, I don't care how you can help, just help!_

I was foolish to ask for help, but all I knew was escape was mandatory, and my ribs were cracking.

A dark color that seemed to have a negative color scheme settled over.

_Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, you call me here in hopes of help, but what can you offer? _

The voice was an inhale that was hardly audible. I looked around to see the others frozen.

"What do you need?" I asked the Creator.

_Need? I'm the creator of all. What would I ever need that I couldn't make? It's what I WANT, that we're going to discuss._

_How about a bit of labor? I give you the means necessary to defeat Gaea, but you have to find out how to use it._

"If it means saving my friends and family, I shall take the burden," I responded.

_Very well…_

A few seconds pass and suddenly, my vision returns to normal, and so does the pain. I reach into my brain and look around for the power. I thought over it; what would be the only thing available to do to a being that was created with no bane?

Then it hit me. You un-create them. My senses kicked into overdrive, my vision went black before clearing up, revealing all of us to be on the ground.

I was about to stand up, when suddenly, the area went negative.

_Very well done. Now, I shall let you keep this ability, but if I find you have abused it, then you too shall be erased._

"But what counts as abusing? What are my constrictions?"

_You can only un-create beings with bad intentions in mind. On a second note, I shall also give you the ability read peoples' mind, so you make the right choice. Beware, you can tell people about this, but I can't guarantee they'll take it kindly._

The scenery returned to normal; everyone was getting up, looking around confusedly.

"What happened?!" bellowed Zeus, recently switched. Anger seemed to swell off of him in rolls; it made me want to punch someone.

_I'll have to work on controlling my own emotions._

"Who did this?" I heard Athena question.

_Should I tell them or not?_

…_. _

_Yeah, it's easier._

"I did it." I said, with a determination. Everyone looked at me with confusion, wonder, and some with disbelief.

"How would you have done it?" Zeus asked, facing my direction. Poseidon looked wearily over at his brother, then in my direction.

"I was granted a power, the power to un-create beings." I replied. Zeus looked understanding, knowing that anything could happen, but he wanted to know more.

"And who could possibly be powerful enough to grant you such power?" He said, nearing me. I could feel it. He didn't know what to believe.

"Chaos."

As soon as the name was said, I felt alarm bells go off in everyone's head. They believed me.

"I, strangely enough, believe you. But how did you acquire the ability to actually speak to Chaos. You'd have to have had a connection with the void to be heard," he declared. It suddenly made sense.

"When I was down in Tartarus, we had to shroud ourselves in Death Mist to survive. I guess apart of that stayed with us," I said, casting a glance at Annabeth, who looked in shock, as if she had just come to a revelation.

"Fair enough. We will discuss this later." Zeus said solemnly. He then motioned for everyone to grab a demigod and teleport them back to Olympus. I met gaze with the closest Olympian.

**Artemis**

I met Percy's eyes after Zeus's closing statements. The demigod gave me a suggestive glance, to which I nodded, holding out my hand. He seemed unsure of how to grab my hand without seeming too wimpy or brash. I chuckled before grasping his hand and flashing.

In a second, we had arrived at Mount Olympus. I looked over at Percy, who seemed a bit dazed and off-balance. He finally seemed back to normal, and stood waiting for the rest, forgetting his hand was holding mine. I cleared my throat and tugged at my hand. He seemed to get the gesture and removed his hand, awkwardly apologizing.

Finally, the group had completely arrived at Olympus. We Olympians sat in our thrones while chairs were conjured up for the demigods. Everyone seemed worn out, and no one wanted to do anything but rest at the moment. Zeus prepped himself to speak, clearing his throat.

**Percy**

I sat in my chair, Annabeth to my right, her hand in mine. We had finally won, heavily scathed, and never to be the same again.

"Alas, my fellow beings. We have prevailed," Zeus began, "Today, we meet as equals, powers and mortality aside. This battle has truly come to show that no matter how great we think or might be, we are all beings. Beings that have, against multiple odds, have prevailed.

"No god alone, or demigod alone can say this would have been possible without each other. For once, I have realized this. That on this day, we are equal!"

Much applause followed the god king's statements.

"Now, well aware rewards and celebration are much needed, so is sleep and rejuvenation. So, it is with that in mind that I dismiss us for the night, and we will meet again five days from now. Both camps are invited. Dismissed!" Zeus finished, and with that, flashed away.

I relaxed in my chair, before looking over at Annabeth, who met my gaze. We shared a smile before I leaned over to kiss her. I read her mind, and she was thinking the same thing I was.

Sleep.

So with that in mind, I grabbed her hand, making my way to the door, then to the elevator door, and finally to the city streets. I made a mental note to visit mom and Paul sometime soon.

…

Departing the taxi, I looked over to Annabeth and asked, "You ready to return, after all this time?"

She smiled for a few seconds, looking around, before returning her vision to me.

"Yes, I do believe I am."

**3****rd**** Person**

A guard petitioned outside the hills to Camp Half-Blood, had seen the taxi arrive. The guard had assumed it was but a newcomer. When the door opened and out came Annabeth Chase, followed by Percy Jackson, the sentinel stood in shock before turning and running into Camp Half-Blood yelling,

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have returned!"

The demigod masses heard the news, and moved towards the entry hill. The guar had arrived at the big house where a frantic Chiron came out and caught the boy by the arms.

"What is the matter, son?" asked the elderly centaur.

"Percy and Annabeth are back," the boy replied. A smile lit up Chiron's face before heaving the boy atop his back and galloping for the hills.

**Percy**

I probably should have been expecting a welcoming party upon returning. What I wasn't expecting was what seemed to be the entire camp cheering as soon as we crossed the pine tree. Never had I ever felt so welcomed anywhere.

I proceeded down the hill into the mob of demigods. While walking through them, I heard various things:

"Hey punk, glad you're back!"

"Thanks to you, my parents claimed me!"

"Missed ya Perce!"

Etc…

You get the gist. Thanks was all I could say. Literally. Like, that's all I said, even if it sounded stupid.

"Can you sign my forehead?"

"Thanks,"

But yeah, I was happy to say the least when I finally arrived in my cabin…

What a day!

**Jason**

This is horse-crap!

I arrived shortly after Percy and Annabeth, to get into camp a few seconds later. I heard the cheers several feet off. So naturally, I assumed they were gonna cheer us all on; but no, they were all focused on Percy this, Percy that, Percy RAHHHHHHHHHH!

They didn't even cast a glance my way. I was getting tired of Percy.

First, I arrive in a camp that absolutely adored Percy, but didn't see my potential. Next, he earns my camp's favor, becomes Praetor in a week, where it took me months, possibly years. Then, he shoves his multiple powers in my face. Why didn't I receive as much power as PERCY did?! Finally, this?!

He was going to pay.

However, I knew I stood no chance against Percy in a sword fight. I wanted to hurt him! Badly!

….

I had an idea.

**Annabeth**

I had just finished telling the story to yet another sibling, when suddenly, I heard another knock at the door.

I went to the door, and was surprised to see Jason.

"Hey, Jason, whatcha need?" I asked him. He gave me a nervous smile before asking for some privacy. I agreed and went outside, where I noticed dozens milling around, soaking in the night air. Jason and I agreed to go to a wooded, secluded area.

"So Jason, what's going on?" I asked, arriving and turning, only to be met with an imperial gold sword through the gut.

My eyes went red as pain coursed through my body.

"Your boyfriend is. I'm sick of him. I know any other way, he'd beat me. But this way, I have the emotional advantage."

I cried. How could anyone be so cruel?

"How could you? I helped you through everything I could." I finished, my vision now fading. He mumbled a few words I couldn't understand.

_I'm sorry Percy…_

**Percy**

I awoke early in the morning, and decided to visit my wise girl. I snuck out of the cabin, looked around, and was surprised to see a fire with a girl lying down next to it.

_I should probably make sure they're cool unless we get caught._

I slowly approached what I saw to be a girl, in the oddest beach-ware: jeans and an orange t-shirt. Blonde hair tied in a pony-tail,

It was Annabeth.

"Well hello there, wise girl." I said. She didn't respond.

"Hello?" I asked.

I rushed over to her, and flipped her over.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the sight.

"No, not you, not you!" I said trying to heal her by tracing aqua energy from the lake. It wasn't doing anything.

"No! Annabeth! NOO!" I screamed. I heard thunder overhead. A small storm was accumulating. The tide was growing restless.

"CHIRON! CHIRON!" I screamed in the direction of the big house. After a few seconds, the door burst open, before Chiron looked my way, and started galloping.

"CHIRON! SOMEONE KILLED ANNABETH!" I screamed my heart shattering. The old centaur's face paled as he neared. He hollered up into the sky, demanding the gods be here now!

After brief seconds, the gods appeared, looking cranky, and then paling at the site in front of them.

"NO! NOT MY DUAGHTER!" Athena screamed, running towards the corpse.

"Apollo, is there anything you can do?!" Chiron asked the sun god franticly. The god focused for a few moments before shaking his head solemnly.

"No! NO! NO!" I screamed, pounding the earth out of pure rage. Seismic waves occurred every time.

"Contain him, Poseidon." Poseidon move my way before touching his hand to my forehead. I felt sleepy.

Time to rest.

**Artemis**

The site I arrived on was very unsettling. Lying on the ground was the dead body of Annabeth Chase. Then a flow of emotions came from Percy. Seeing him lying there, hoping to bring life back into this girl, wailing in pain, truly almost brought a tear to my eye. Then to see Athena's reaction was too much for me.

For the first time in years, I cried. Poseidon went over to his son, putting him to sleep, before doing the same to Athena.

After this exchange took place, we all stood around somberly. We had to do something before the campers woke up.

"I'll take Percy," Poseidon said picking up his son, "someone else get Athena to her temple, and for gods' sake, what are we going to do about Annabeth?" the sea god asked, gesturing toward the deceased girl.

"Annabeth…. No….. Don't go…" Percy murmured, looking restless. Even the tides seemed to be getting out of hand.

"We will bury her where her mother sees fit and we'll burn her flag accordingly," Zeus said, waving the dead body into hiding.

"What of Percy's whereabouts? He's going to want vengeance."

Hermes before unspoken now spoke up.

"You pose a good point."

"Poseidon, can he stay with you for a while?" Zeus asked the god of the sea. Poseidon thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head.

"We're under constant attacks until the monsters figure out Gaea's dead. He'll be foolish in battle. Added, Triton and Amphitrite will make his stay a living hell," he said with sadness in his voice.

"The hunt can look after him for a while, until he recovers," I said, wishing I could take it back.

"Would you protect him if he is too brash in battles? And can you please tell your hunt to go easy on him?" Poseidon asked, hope apparent in his eyes.

"I shall try."

**THE END**

**Well guys, I finally got around to reading the House of Hades, and have made a story with it.**

**I hope you like this original swing on Pertemis, other than all of those Everlasting Promises rip-offs, and my somewhat skilled way with the English language. **

**Anyways, the Prince signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back guys, not gonna drag this one out forever and then drop it like last time. First, if you guys have gotten this far, I'm not gonna make Percy overpowered, in fact, I'm trying to de-incorporate Chaos him, for I felt many may have felt I was going down **_**that **_**path, when I am not. Also, I would like to warn you that while Percy does spend time with the hunt, he is most definitely, and I repeat, definitely NOT a "Guardian of the Hunt." Anyway, I had a question in my reviews I would like to address that I probably should have specified. **

**To Guest- When Percy uncreated Gaea, he focused on her essence rather than her physical form, so instead of destroying the world, he just destroyed the masthead of the theoretical earthen company. But reasonable question nevertheless.**

**Percy**

When I awoke, I was stiff. Looking around, I saw the white walls of what appeared to be a tent.

_Where _am_ I? What's going on?_

Then I remembered the events from yesterday. I shook my head.

"No, no, she can't be dead; she can't be dead!" I said. But I knew the truth. She was gone, taken away by blunt force. She hadn't died, no, she had been murdered, and I wasn't going to rest anymore until I found her murderer and erased him from existence.

I stood up from the bed, cracking the usual bones, thinking that really had to find out where I was. Walking to the tent flap, I exited, looking around and taking in the scenery. It was a sunny day, both a literal and metaphorical ray of light in the storm. Literally, a storm was not very far off. I couldn't find anybody, which was very suspicious, so I decided to lure anyone out.

"HELLO!" My voice cracked, making a very unmanly sound. Hope no one was around to hear that. Proceeding, I walked around the sides of the tent, realizing this was a rather familiar encampment.

The Hunt. I was in the camp of The Hunt.

_What the Tartarus am I doing here? _I wondered, looking around for hunters and/preferably or Artemis. I was in luck, for by turning the corner, I saw a tent that looked pretty official. It might have been the same tent I went into all those many years ago, but I couldn't tell.

Now, jumping the gun's stupid; you have to be careful, think about it, and most of all, don't do anything stupid. I broke almost all of those rules with my first action:

Knocking on a tent door.

However facepalmingly stupid the decision was, the zipper did come down and out poked the tear-stained face of my cousin, Thalia Grace. After seeing who it was, she withdrew her head before undoing the entire zipper, and embracing me in a hug.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Percy. Annabeth was my friend too," she said, making me want to cry, but I had to stay strong. At least until I found the culprit. After a long and eventually awkward silence, the hug was broken. She invited me in, to which I gratefully accepted. Upon entering, I saw that this was a tent different from the others, bigger, and ironically, more individualized. She offered for me to sit on a fur on the floor, but I declined, remaining standing.

"So, how's it been, disregarding recent events?" she asked, after wiping her face. She must have taken it pretty hard. The little hammer-swinging girl she had saved from the streets all those many years ago had been brutally murdered. Thinking about it made me cringe, but I reminded myself I had to be strong.

"It's been well. We finally defeated Gaea and the giants," I said, hoping she wouldn't pursue, for I didn't want to explain how I had acquired such power, because it was a pretty long story. I dug into her mind. She was curious, but seemed more focused on general conversation rather than how I was alive to take part in aforementioned conversation.

"How are you, also putting aside present circumstances?" I asked, trying to be friendly, but I really needed to get back to camp so I can join or start my own investigation on Annabeth's murder.

"It hasn't been very interesting, seeing as most of the monsters were in Greece for a short period there, but now with the Doors of Death once again set free, we'll probably be seeing a bit more activity," she said, rather well informed about the situation. Thinking on it, my anxious attitude might have been a little obvious.

"Percy, I understand that you want to go after the killer. I'm not offended; go ahead. But you need to visit Artemis, she has information for you," she proceeded, walking me to the door "She's in that tent over there," she said, pointing at a tent a few feet away.

_So close._

"Thanks for understanding, Thalia. Whenever I find him, I'll stab him a few good times for you," I said, walking the little distance that was in between the two tents. I had just arrived when the tent flap opened.

"Greetings, Perseus," Artemis said, holding the flap open for me. I gave a nod of appreciation before walking in.

"Hello, Lady Artemis; how are you?"

"I am well; and what of you?" she asked, casting a silver screen over the flap. She then gestured for me to sit on a deer skin laid upon the ground, she herself following suit on a separate one parallel to my own.

**Artemis**

"Before we get to what you don't know, let's go over what you do know. First of all, you were out for two days. Secondly, you know that Annabeth has unfortunately been murdered, a fact I'm terribly sorry to remind you of, and I am sorry for your loss as well," I stated, giving the poor guy a few moments to metaphorically reapply the bandage. He wasn't crying, but it was obvious he was trying not to. Few times have I ever seen a man so heartbroken about the loss of his significant other.

But that's just it; Percy wasn't like other men. Where others with his skill and powers would have accepted godhood, bragged about his many accomplishments, and flirted with anything with any girl who had good looks, he turned down godhood for his love, didn't brag that much if at all, and he looks into a girl's soul rather than into a girl's shirt; a very respectable quality. And through all of his hardships, all he asked for was a break, that much, he didn't even get. All in all, Percy Jackson was…. above average… **exceptional**.

"Well, that's pretty much all you do know, actually. Now with what you might or might not know; I have volunteered to take care of you for the time being. Do not fear, the hunters have been briefed, and will not bother you. Also, we are doing what we can to find Annabeth's killer."

"Any idea who it is?" he asked sulkily.

"That's where things get interesting. It was a camper that killed Annabeth."

**Percy **

What? Did she just say what I think she said? A camper?

"But why? No one has had bad blood with Annabeth; she was a friend to everybody. Who would want to harm her?!" I asked, rage filling me.

"Another interesting thing; Jason Grace was reported as to have last been around Annabeth, when he asked for a private chat. With this knowledge that you have now, what do you wish to do?" Artemis asked me. What kind of question was that? Something was up. I searched into the goddess's brain.

She wanted me to be foolish and make an assumption. Looking for any reason to pin me in with the other guys. But why? I pushed this thought aside.

"I will kindly ask Jason what he knows of the matter," I told her, throwing her off, "Any chance I could get back to Camp Half-Blood?"

"I don't see why not," she responded.

"Is it close? If not, could you help me out?"

"Yes I can, but be weary, Perseus, her killer may be targeting you."

I was going to respond, but she snapped her fingers, teleporting me to Half-Blood Hill. This, for some reason, was not just a race to find Annabeth's killer, but also to prove to Artemis wrong; to make her think I'm the better man. For some reason, I wanted to impress her. That's when I realized something:

Artemis was trying to convince herself I WAS like the other men. This also meant that she thought I was alright, making me smile. But I shrugged off the smile before stepping over the hill; seeing campers walk around sullenly. Had they been told about Annabeth yet? I walked down the incline, and in the direction of Zeus's cabin. Several people patted my back and murmured apologies to me.

_So they _had_ been told._

I arrived at the door of the cabin and knocked.  
"Come in!" Jason's voice rang from the other side of the door. I walked in to see him doing push-ups with his shirt off. When he looked my way, he nodded his head in greetings, and then turned back really quickly; suspiciously quickly. I looked into his mind, where I found one of the last thoughts Jason Grace will ever have.

He killed Annabeth.

I couldn't believe this. Why would he? Annabeth was his friend.

"Percy, you okay?" he asked, looking at me with feign worry.

"No I'm not, you murdering bastard!" I yelled before drawing riptide and charging. He managed to draw his blade out of nowhere and block my attack. He did a spin under kick while jabbing out at the same time, forcing me to jump back. He came to his knee with a swing, but I parried the blow and made a slit across his chest. He bellowed in pain before sending me through the door via an air blast.

Several campers saw what happened and crowded around. They didn't think this fight was anything serious, but that it was as when Thalia battled, just out of childlike anger. But this was serious, way more serious. I stood up, dusting off my shirt and cracking my neck. It was obvious I was going to have to use my own powers knowing Jason was using his. I had to lure him closer to the water.

The son of Zeus levitated through the door, gladius raised, and his other hand sparkling with electricity. He looked all and all like a worthy foe, but he was still very gullible. I started to charge him, an idea forming into motion; one which he fell for.

Seeing me run at him, he bolted through the air in my direction. It was then that I stopped, raised my sword in defensive position, and prepped to jump back upon impact. It all fell into place; a plan worthy of Annabeth.

When he hit me, we went flying about fifty miles-per-hour in the direction of the lake. He finally realized what was going on, all too late. He flew up, letting go of our blade-lock, sending me flying within a hundred feet of the lake, initiating my plan.

Feeling a tug in my gut, I brought a large wave out onto the camp yard. The son of Jupiter flew low and pointed his blade at me.

"You will not win, Percy. I am far more superior, and far more powerful, facts that will make you regret facing me."

It was all too late by the time he found out what happened. A hurricane I made from the moisture had sucked Jason into its powerful gust, slinging him around before slamming him against the ground, an action that brought forth some sickly crunches. I walked up to him, water pooling around his body. I forced the water into entering his blood stream, and making it quicken his pulse.

"Percy, control yourself!" came a voice from behind me. I turned to see the Olympians gathered, Zeus being who most recently spoke.

"He killed Annabeth. Why should I let him live?" I responded, followed by several gasps from the crowd of demigods lined up along the beach.

"And what proof do you have?" Zeus asked. This was a time when I had to make my second choice, being a choice of whether or not to tell him of my power. It was the only way to convince them. They believed me last time, but would they this time? I had to find out at some point, better to do so now.

"Chaos also gave me the ability to read, peoples' mind, that being the second and last ability he gave me," I said, causing some of the campers who knew who Chaos was to gasp. Some of the gods seemed to be in shock, but not of high levels.

"If what you say is true, swear it on the Styx," said the King of the Gods.

"I swear on the river Styx that Jason Grace is Annabeth Chase's killer," I said with confidence. The silence that followed after the thunder was deafening.

"Then so be it," I said, speeding back up Jason's heartbeat, causing him to whirl and writhe on the ground in pain.

"Stop that this instant!" Zeus yelled zapping riptide out of my hand. Again, another long silence occurred. I turned to Zeus, who wanted to protect his devil of a son, and then back to the devil himself.

I looked at this boy. He had destroyed my entire world through murder, and he hadn't even physically altercated with me. He had killed Annabeth… Annabeth was everything to me. I was the earth, she my sun. I looked again at the demigod lying defenseless there in front of me, looking pleadingly into my eyes. I also looked into the faces of the demigods lined up along the beach, two different thought processes circulating.

"Kill him."

"Don't do it Percy!"

Finally, I'd had enough. I generated power through my left hand in Jason's direction. His body started to quiver as his outline shimmered. Suddenly, the spirit was yanked out of his body before being dissolved into nothingness.

"NOOO!" Zeus bellowed before sending a massive bolt my way. This was it.

I felt the blast, and much pain coursed through my body, but I wasn't dead, a thought that made me wonder. Suddenly, the sky darkened as the familiar negative theme settled over for what would be the last message I would ever receive from the creator.

"Perseus Jackson, you have un-created someone who hadn't an evil thought in their head at the time. For this, I shall strip you of your powers. However, because he has committed a crime of mass reaction, I shall not erase you, and I will save you for now. But I warn you; should you arrive in death's face again, I will not save you. Farewell, Perseus Jackson."

And with little warning, the sky returned to normal, leaving me with no time to form a thought as my body connected with the ground, turning my world dark.

**TIME SKIP**

When I seemingly came to, my eyelids felt like they were stuck together, leaving me without my vision, which is just wonderful at a time when I don't know what the Hades is going on. I could hear nothing, not my breathing, and not my movements. Feeling like nothingness is not fun, and that's definitely what I was feeling. I tried speaking, but no sound was coming out. _What is going on? _A thought occurred to me:

Perhaps the impact had given me a coma? At this point I could not tell. Only time would tell. One thing I thought was that if I was in a coma, and I wasted away for several years, I would rest easy knowing that Jason is nothing. Literally nothing.

'_Percy'_ an anonymous voice said from the abysmal darkness. I looked around for the voice, an action attempted that would have earned a facepalm, and I gladly would have, had I the ability. It was obvious I couldn't speak, so instead I just projected a thought out to the voice, hoping it would hear,

'Hello? Who are you? Where am I?' I proceeded with multiple questions, until I think I had asked for a reasonable amount of knowledge. A chuckle arose, a friendly one, of a woman. The laugh by itself sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite pinpoint.

'_You're not in a coma, Percy, you're just unconscious. As for who I am, is up to you to discover. What do you say, Percy? Are you ready to wake up?"_ the voice asked, seemingly getting closer.

"Sure."

And with that, a slender, warm hand wormed its way into my previously-nonexistent hand and pulled me along. I felt myself coming to as we moved further along…

Sitting up quickly, I gasped for air. I looked around, discovering I was in a tent, similar to that of which I was in just this morning; or was it yesterday morning, whatever! By any means, I needed to find out what happened, if I was where I thought I was, and what day it was.

Standing up, I felt my entire body collectively crack, an uncomfortable happening. Exiting the tent, I came to the conclusion that I indeed was in the presence of the Hunt again. It was night time, I'd guess about 2 A.M. Stars were filling the sky and the moon looked beautiful from where I was. I guessed the hunt was asleep, as all tents were dark, and the fire, though dimly lit, revealed no one. I neared the fire and sat on one of the few logs around the fire, taking a well-deserved break.

I looked around, taking in the scenery; from the shadows dancing across the backs and sides of tents, to the mainly grassy land up until the fire, surrounded by stones. Definitely created a campfire feel to it. And it would have felt like home if it wasn't for the drama going on and the fact that the girls asleep inside each of the tents would gladly off me if Artemis so ordered. Thinking of her, I had to find her.

_Nah, I'll go back inside the tent until morning, when I'll ask questions._ I thought, stretching my legs close to the fire and setting my head down on the log. I relaxed, pondering my life; from my earliest thoughts, to my latest actions. Thinking of all this helped me come to a single thought:

I have a messed up life.

I mean, sure I had found love, and sure I had made great friends, but at what cost? To lose them all from battle? I suppose it's the life of the hero, really, a life that had the most ups and downs. I shrugged off the dark thoughts and looked back into the beautiful night sky.

"Hello Perseus," said a voice outside of my vision. I jumped up, whipped out riptide and turned in the direction of the voice sword raised for battle.

Oh… It was Artemis.

"Hello, and my apologies, Lady Artemis," I said bowing before sitting down. The goddess slowly walked over to a log on my left, before gracefully sitting down.

"All is well, Perseus," she said, fixing her gaze on the fire. There we were, sitting there for a few moments before she spoke up,

"I suppose you would like to know the reason of your current inhabitance of my camp?"

"You would suppose correctly, Lady Artemis," I responded. How could you not? First you get blasted by a guy who hates your guts for murdering his son, and next you're in a camp with girls who would maim you based on your gender.

"Well, when Zeus struck you with lightning, you somehow survived, but it was apparent at some cost when a dark cloud exited your body," she said, giving me a few moments letting me digest that. The cloud must have been my 'chaotic' power.

"To explain, Chaos saved me at the cost of my powers," I clarified. She nodded, looking back at the fire before realizing that I had most likely read her mind this morning. She smirked before continuing.

"Upon your incapacitation, Poseidon nearly blew his lid, but realized, under restraint that it was an 'eye for an eye' type scenario, and demanded Apollo check on you. We were all surprised to find you alive. Zeus didn't like that, but he didn't pursue your death, because he realized your actions were somewhat justified, thanks to Athena's influential persuasion. While Zeus was okay with letting you live, he was not okay with you dwelling peacefully, deeming you a prisoner of Olympus. And that means, unfortunately, I will be taking care of you," she finished, looking back at the fire.

"Unfortunately," I muttered to myself, smiling. Artemis just couldn't be convinced that some guys aren't that bad.

"Oh, don't be so sensitive. I was merely implying that a man could get in the way of the Hunt," she said, smiling as well, before returning to her thoughts. I myself had also mentally reverted to our earlier conversation about me being prisoner of the gods. You think they'd be grateful. You save them from certain extinction, preserve as opposed to raze Olympus, and run countless errands for them; but because you kill one of their backstabbing, murdering bastard of a son, they forget all that, and imprison you.

After coming to the general consensus that I was in deep trouble, I turned back to Artemis. She seemed to be deep in thought, like she was debating something in her head. It reminded me of Annabeth, who used to make that face all the time.

The silence mixed with the darkened light the fire was casting on us provide a semi-romantic feel to it.

Which, coming to think about it, was pretty ridiculous, thinking of any mood Artemis-accompanied being romantic; but it was. I admit to have being physically attracted to the goddess of the hunt, of that it was foolish to deny; but it was foolish to believe she saw anything in me, and I didn't know anything about her. _That_ would be foolish to pursue. I knew she'd turn me down if I was ever in love, and that I couldn't handle. I also knew she was a maiden goddess, and a man-hating one at that. Maybe she didn't hate me, but she surely didn't know me, nor was she probably even attracted; of that much I was almost sure. It took forever, but Artemis was the first to break the silence.

"So Perseus, what are you to do while you are under my, shall we say, custody?" her choice of words bringing a smile to her face. She liked being in charge of men, I didn't need to read her mind to tell that.

"I will probably do tasks here or there, staying out of the hunt's way if I can. Why? Do you want my help with anything?" I asked. She seemed to think for a moment before she asked me a question.

"Are you any good with a sword?"

"I would like to think so. Why do you ask?" I responded, trying to see what she was getting at.

"I was hoping, if you felt so inclined, that you could help some of the girls out with hand-to-hand combat," she explained, looking my way, not with a plea, but a simple question in her silver eyes. I thought about it for a moment. It would give me something to do, and the hunters would be less inclined to see me as the bad guy if I was helping them.

"I'll gladly do it."

"Great, you start tomorrow."

…...

**And that's where I'm cutting us off today. If you've made it this far, I really appreciate it, and I'd really appreciate if you'd leave a review, constructive criticism appreciated. I'd also like to say that although it is shaping up to be just another "Guardian of the Hunt" fanfiction, I assure you, it is not. It is simply one of the few ways, Percy being with the hunt, to grow a relationship with Artemis, seeing as the only other time she spends with demigods is when the hunt is visiting Camp Half-Blood, and she doesn't stay there long enough for a bond to form. I figure I needed to explain that, while its beating a dead horse to make him guardian, it is simply the smartest way, him spending time with the hunt. **

**Now with all that said, I would also like to state that he is not going to be spending the next ten chapters with the hunt, probably not even five chapters with them. **

**Signing out for now, The Prince of Awesomeness.**


End file.
